An OffBeat Retelling of a Greek Myth
by graystripemkc
Summary: This story is dedicated to Camilla. I'm sorry it took so long and if there's horrible grammar. One of my darker fic's guys so beware. Mina has to relive a story that's more ancient than a fairytale...I would like to begin this epic by saying, Im sorry for the long ass wait. I wanted to stay true to the myths. Please R&R


**An Offbeat Retelling of a Greek Myth:**

 _ **This story is dedicated to Camilla. I'm sorry it took so long and if there's horrible grammar. One of my darker fic's guys so beware. Mina has to relive a story that's more ancient than a fairytale...I would like to begin this epic by saying, Im sorry for the long ass wait. I wanted to stay true to the myths. But in the end it wasn't truly possible. With what I wanted to do with the story. I had to call in some old friends of mine for this guys. Seriously this was a challenge anyways...**_

* * *

Mina and Charlie were walking home from Charlie's school. When all of a sudden... Mina's pace became sluggish, yet steady. She was mentally aware that something was wrong. As impenetrable darkness loomed over them. A swoosh of material softly aroused both of their attention, causing them to immediately paused, listening for more noises.

They heard none and continued on for a little longer. Charlie started to look skittish, Mina grabbed his hand and smiled down at him in assurance. But Charlie wasn't buying it. He made a face at her, saying, "I... I- I can't do this!" Becoming afraid.

"Sshhh!" Mina called, trying to calm him down. She crouched down, and tried to hug him. He squirmed in her arms. He tore out of her hug, pulling her along. Charlie wanted out of there. They walked further through the darkening streets. Mina felt chills run down her spine. It was like as if something knew she was there, and she knew whatever it was, was very close. She suddenly regretted ever declining Jared's offer to drive her over to pick up Charlie, until her thoughts were interrupted, Charlie began to back up nervously. He went a little too far; however, because he ended up falling with a thud on the concrete, thankfully not getting too banged up.

Mina stopped and helped him up. She brushed him off, and picked him up, holding him. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." She whispered.

Mina kept quite the rest of the way home. While Charlie clung to her. Rustling robes could be heard once again... Mina panicked, she looked around wide eyed. They were so close to home..she took a deep breath, and ran for the front door. Looking around to see if anyone was around.

She screamed as she felt something grab her, she fell. Holding Charlie, who screamed silently. She twisted her body to where Charlie didn't hit the ground. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the hard impact. She screamed in pain, when she did. Her pain soon forgotten when she opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw a old, rotten hand appeared from out of a cloud of smoke, wrapping its way around the black staff that appeared at the same time. The staff was made from a substance that Mina had never seen before. It shimmered in the suns light, Making it almost seem purple, then it turned blue as the long fingers twisted it back and forth in its grasp. The mist faded away and revealed a relaxed, slouched, and cloaked figure. It was as though it was hiding from the light and the hood was draped over the veiled head so far down that one could only see the bottom portion of the mouth and chin.

Charlie was too shocked and numb to do anything so once the sense of maternal protection kicked in, Mina got up and flung Charlie towards the door. He staggered and hit the wall, dizzy while still mumbling.

"Get out of here, Charlie! The door is right behind you! Lock it! Call Jar-AHHHH!" She screamed as the figure lunged at Mina, his cloak whipping around him.

Mina kicked him, she tried to run to the house, but the figure materialized in front of her. Blocking her She frantically called out to Jared. As she bowled into him. Mina screamed and punched him in the face. Causing his jaw to dislocate. She jumped up, and turned around, but not before she saw him fix his jaw. Mina ran in every direction, trying to just make it into the house. As Charlie watched helplessly through the window. But everywhere she went, he was right behind her. Finally he had caught up to her. He cupped his long, aged fingers over Mina's quivering lips, pinning her against the wall. Mina blinked back tears as The Reaper removed his hand from her mouth but kept his tight grip on her. He was the ugliest creature she had ever seen. Jared as a ogre was Prince Charming compared to this guy. The Reaper had a long, pointy nose that looked as though it had been broken many times before. He had no hair but his aging spots along with his large open wounds decorated his head so viciously that it almost made him his own crown. He had barely any teeth and what he did possess were fang-like and very yellow and rotten. The Reaper had wretched breath and a split tongue the mimicked a snake's. He was cold and hard, digging his nails into the back of her head. Thrusting her head back, he put his lips, his deformed lips, to her ear and whispered, "now not even your precious Protector can save you..."

A gaping hole with black mist pouring out of it. The black smoke, which smelt of brim stone, swallowed up Mina in frantic frenzy. He laughed manically, as a cloud of billowy smoke enveloped them. It surrounded Mina like an enveloping silk that permeated through her body… filling her with a sensation she had never felt before… She was in trouble. Big trouble. Unless she could find a way out of this darkness, she was surely doomed, for he would find her and take her away. Mina shivered, as the mist wrapped around her body eerily. A hand reached out to her and grabbed her wrist… "Someone Help!" She cried, as she was pulled against a hard body. He continued to laugh at her. Sending goose bumps traveling down her spine. There was no warmth at all, nothing to reassure her in that laugh. Mina screamed loudly, willing anyone to hear her. She remembered how cold he was… how freezing cold he was… Mina fought against her captor, and although she couldn't see him through the smoky fog, she was sure that he could see her. She pounded against his chest and tried to dig her nails into his body to relieve herself of the tight hold he had on her.

"Let me go! LET ME GOOO!"

She kept trying to at least get his arm off of her, but she knew it was a lost cause. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't let her voice quivered in fear. The Reaper wouldn't have noticed since he obviously was doing such a wonderful job of ignoring her. Mina wondered if the plummet seemed never-ending and every second that passed, the colder she became. She gulped as she clutched her arms around her body, trying to stimulate some body heat. The Reaper's grip became tighter as they made a swoop around a large object and one final dive through some sort of liquid. _Were they still going straight down?_

Either way, she was certain that she was a mess… but she really didn't mind… for all she cared, The Reaper could see her butt ugly. They soon descended upon the fiery waves of the river Cocytus rising up along the sides of the narrow pathway. Mina fought the urge to cling to something, as they crossed. And landed on shore. Mina tried to run, but the Reaper still held on to her. Dragging her up the shore, they came to a huge courtroom. Pillars lined along each side and a giant throne sat at the far end of it. In the courtroom she saw Teague lounging around.

"Get out of my chair!" The Reaper growled.

Teague smirked, "alright."

He waved his hands, "well Mina. It's finally been done."

Mina gawked, "what the hell is happening?" She fought trying to get free.

"I've won."

"Let me go! Bring me back Teague."

"No can do sweets. You see, I'm getting sort of tired of you not completing the quests. Or not following the story."

"You mean the part in which requires me dying?"

"Well...yes. You see I've come to an arrangement with my err- partner."

"I've held up my end of the deal." He growled suddenly.

"Don't get your panties in a twist-" Teague began to snap. Mina did the next best thing she could think of, she pulled away from him. So hard that her shirt ripped in two. Mina heard the sickening sound of her shirt ripping and ran. She turned to her right past a pillar and found herself in a long corridor. Looking around and deciding which way to go, Mina took a sharp left and kept running until she ended up in another hallway. Teague growled in frustration.

"Mina! Stop! You don't know where your even going!" Teague furrowed his brow in frustration, staring down the now empty corridor.

* * *

Jared stormed up the castle steps.

"Your highness!"

The guards and maids were freaking out.

"Your highness please! You know how your mother gets when you in expectantly visit-"

He blew the doors open, the curtains billowing open. Everyone turned around and gasped.

"Jared!" His father cried.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" He snarled.

"WHAT!?" King Lucian asked bewildered.

"WHERE IS SHE!" He stormed across the throne room, everyone shrunk away in fear, of the prince.

"JARED-" her mother gasped collapsing into her chair.

"DONT PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" He was breathing heavy. He was so angry, he couldn't see straight.

"Ok fine! We won't play games. Still doesn't mean I have any clue as to what the Hell your talking about!" The king bellowed sarcastically.

"Mina. Where is she!?" He said after a few deep calming breaths.

The King and Queen looked at each other. "We have no idea, is she not with you?"

Jared stared at them, "no obviously not. Since I'm LOOKING for HER."

"We have no idea..."

"Maybe she's with that Brody..." Maeve sneered, but was silence at the look of absolutely fury that burned within his grey eyes.

"No. She's actually not. Wanna know how I know why?"

He didn't wait for them to answer.

"You know what, I'll tell you how. Because today as she was walking home with Charlie from school. She was apparently kidnapped by" - _how did Charlie sign it to him?-_

"Oh yeah, a Reaper took her, down a dark smokey black hole. So again. Where is she!?"

Maeve and Lucian looked at another stunned. "Son, we can tell you with the absolute honest to gods truth, that we have nothing to do with her disappearance."

Lucian said calmly, as if he was talking to a atomic bomb that was about to go off. Jared stopped breathing for a moment. "Then where is she!?" He growled.

The sound of rustling clothes from the east entrance distracted him. His eyes flew to the entrance like a hawk following it's prey. Teague sauntered down the stairs. Jared was twitching.

"Jared! What a surprise. What are you doing here?" Teague said calmly, almost baiting Jared.

"Where is she?" Jared growled.

"Where is who?" Teague asked playing dumb.

"Where is Mina?!"

"Mina who?"

"MINA! Short, petite little girl with beautiful brown eyes and curly hair. The next Grimm descendant! Spunky attitude, and the most maddening, and incredible girl that's ever been born in that damn family!"

"Oooooooo _that_ Mina! I don't know. Shouldn't you know? Aren't you her Pro-Tec-Tor?"

Jared lunged at him, pinning Teague to the ground. "Where is she!?"

"I don't know." He wheezed as Jared's hand grasped his neck.

"Jared! Get off of him!" Maeve cried wringing her hands.

"Son! That is enough!" Lucian echoed his wife's disapproval.

Jared was too angry to listen. He punched Teague in the face, "where is she!?"

Teague was silent. Jared went to go and punch him again. But was stopped, Jared whirled around to see Daniel holding his fist back.

"Jared. Stop this." Jared tugged at him, "Jared. Calm down." He said speaking calmly.

Jared took a deep breath. And let go of Teague, getting off of him. "Where is she Teague." He reiterated, his voice still pent up with anger.

"I don't know. How would I know?"

"Your the only one who watches her 24/7."

"This is true."

"So..."

"Sooooooo?"

"Check your damn book and see!"

"Ok, ok. Touchy." Teague mumbled. He flicked his hand, and a giant thick book appeared in his hand. "Let's take a look shall we?"

He opened his book, and flipped through the book. "Ah, here she is!"

He flipped the book around, "here's your precious Mina-" A dark colored illustration covered the page. Jared's heart stopped, he snatched the book from his hands. His hands were shaking, she was laying on the floor, clutching her head. She looked like she was in agonizing pain.

"Where is she?"

Teagues eyes widen, and his chin stuck out slightly, like he was contemplating something. "Looks like the Underworld. Tartarus , to be exact." The corners of his mouth curled upwards.

Jared noticed and glared at him. He knew Teague knew something. "Well maybe she's dead?" Teague sighed tragically.

"No!" Jared added defensively.

"Jared let's not jump to conclusions." Maeve warned.

"No! She can't be dead!" He raged.

"And why not!?" Maeve sneered.

"Because if she was dead, I'd be gone." Jared said in a matter of fact tone.

Everyone became silent, as they realized the truth and validity of his statement.

"So I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is she!?"

* * *

She continued running away as far as possible from where she had been. _Where was she going?_ She really didn't know. She didn't care as she ignored the growing sense of dread that was building up inside of her and kept running. Running, and running towards nothing except perhaps an escape… she prayed to whoever could be listening to help her… help her go anywhere…. Anywhere but back to him.

A loud rumble shook the floors beneath her and a bright purple light appeared at the end of the hallway… was it her freedom? Her escape from everything and back to her mother and Charlie? _Wait...Why was she falling?_

* * *

"Well go and get her." Teague taunted.

Jared glowered, and turned away.

"Jared!" Maeve shrieked, "please don't do this!" She almost threw her self at him. "Tartarus is a horrible place! Few make it out alive! I-I can't lose you again!" She pleaded.

"And what do you expect me to do? Watch her suffer? Leave her there?"

Maeve was silent, and from that Jared knew what her answer was. He turned around and left disgusted.

Daniel watched his friend, and gave the queen and King one last look, shaking his head. He ran after him.

"Jared! Wait!"

Jared stopped and looked back, "wait for me!"

"Wha-"

"You can't expect me to let you go alone?"

"Well...ummm yeah...your not going to stop me."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "dude I know I can't stop you. So that's why I'm coming with you."

"Your serious?"

"Consider me the Theseus to your Pirithous." He smiled. Jared smiled and the two friends went off to the Underworld.

X

They arrived at the cave entrance to the underworld. Hours had passed since they had left the Fae palace. As Daniel and Jared descended upon the underworld, Daniel couldn't help but noticed the fiery waves of the river Cocytus rising up along the sides of the narrow pathway. Daniel stayed close to Jared. He wasn't normally this shall, he say timid. But this was the underworld. And it wasn't exactly welcoming.

They stood there waiting at the river, Jared's voice interrupting his thoughts. "Look there's Charon!"

He looked out at the river Styx as he rowed his way back to the shore. He just nodded in reply. Charon was wearing the same black cloak that he'd been wearing for centuries; his hood still atop his head.

"Charon, how've you been?" Jared asked him.

Charon waiting in his boat. "Halt-"

"yeah, yeah I know abandon hope all he who enter here..." Jared dismissed.

Charon looked unimpressed, "this is no place for the living," he wheezed.

"I'm aware of that, but unfortunately you have someone. Who doesn't belong here. I'm here to retrieve her."

Charon glared at him, "is that so!" Fire blazed within the dark pits of his skull. "You can't just waltz in here and make demands Fae prince."

"I'm aware of that, and I apologize for sounding demanding. But I speak the truth, Fae aren't allowed to lie remember?"

"But you have the nasty habit of misconstruing and stretching the truth," he glowered.

Jared stiffened, he stood there in silence, remaining motionless; afraid of doing anything.

"Your lucky," he warned, "the king of Hell, is allowing you and your friend to pass. But only if you speak to him first." Charon rasped. Jared sucked his breath in, that's probably not good...Jared nodded, "I agree."

Charon nodded, "then step aboard your highness." He held out his bony skeletal hand, chuckling darkly. Jared swallowed, and stepped into the boat. "May I board your boat as well?" Daniel asked politely. Charon held out his hand too.

"Seriously, Charon, you must be rich with all this money you make for just ferrying," Jared said while taking two coins from his pocket and and putting them in Charon's hands. Charon didn't reply but just stepped aside for Daniel to board. Charon pushed the boat off the shore and began rowing across the Styx. The rest of the trip across the Styx was silent.

When they reached the shore Jared got off first and Daniel after. "Thank you, Charon," Daniel said.

He just nodded, pulled his hood back over his head and then left across the river again. As Jared and Daniel walked up the shore, they came to a huge courtroom. Pillars lined along each side and a giant throne sat at the far end of it. They walked straight into the courtroom.

"We arrived here at a good time. It appears I suppose Hades is judging," Daniel said as he pointed to the throne where Jared now realized Hades was sitting.

He was judging an old crippled man with a beard that reached to the floor. "Please, Sire! Please don't send me to Tartarus," the old man cried as he crawled to Hades' feet. "Please."

Hades began, "You—" he broke off noticing the young men. Hades turned back to the old man. "You have not done enough evil to be sent to Tartarus." The old man looked up at Hades, "Thank you, my Lord!"

Hades continued, "But you have not done enough good to be sent to the Elysian Fields. So therefore you will be sent to Asphodel where you will await to be reincarnated and given a new life and a chance to start over."

Jared watched as Hades helped him to his feet. The man had tears in his eyes and embraced Hades so tenderly and gratefully that it looked as though the crippled man was embracing a lost son that had just returned home. "Thank you, thank you…" the man wept as Hades walked him over to one of his servants to take the cripple to Asphodel. "You're very welcome..." Watching the old man disappear. Once he was gone he turned towards them, giving Jared and Daniel his full attention.

"What are you doing here?" Hades asked. Jared and Daniel looked at one another. "I am here, because a mistake has been made your highness."

Hades looked at him annoyed that Jared was telling him that there was something wrong in his kingdom, "there has?" He growled.

"You see sir," Jared quickly relayed, "I'm sure you are aware of the Grimm curse."

Hades nodded, "then I'm sure you are aware that I am-"

"I know who you are prince!" Hades growled. Jared swallowed, if this went wrong. He could lose Mina forever...

"Well then in that case, my brother for a lack of a better term cheated. You see, instead of killing the chosen Grimm. He some how managed to get a Reaper, to kidnap her here. And since that she is alive, and she did not actually die. I am here to bring her back, with your consent."

Daniel had never heard Jared sound more nervous, and respectful in his long existence, that is until now.

Hades sat there in silence. "I'm aware of what happened today." He said finally at last. Jared looked slightly relieved.

"In that case sir, I request that I may be able to bring her back?"

"I'm afraid that is not possible."

"May I ask why?" He asked despair filling him.

"Because I'm the one who kidnaped her, and I will not let her go." Jared's eyes blazed, he looked like he was ready to kill him. Daniel held up his arm, in a way to hold him back.

"May I ask why sir?"

"Because once someone comes, their not allowed to leave."

"I understand-" Daniel struggled to hold back Jared. "But-why did you bring her here in the first place you-" Daniel turned around and restrained Jared. "Dude getting angry will get us no where." His hissed.

Jared stared at him, his whole body was tense and ready to kill someone. Daniel turned back around as Jared stepped forward. "Please I'm begging you. I'll do anything to get her back." He pleaded. "Even if it means pulling out a lyre and singing about it, I will. I'll give you," he pulled out his wallet and leafed through it, "twenty dollars! For her."

Hades looked unimpressed, Daniel lifted an eyebrow.

"It's all I have at the moment." He quickly rushed, "I can get more!"

The God stared at him, judging the man, "I see that your love and intentions are honorable and true. Like a young man I knew a long time ago, who also asked me to return his lover. But I'm afraid I can not let her go."

"So there's nothing I can do!?" Jared cried in despair.

"Sir why can't you?" Daniel asked. Hades sat upon his chair leaning his head in the palm of his hand.

"Your brother-"

Jared's eyes lit up at the mention of his brother. "I knew it was-" Daniel shoved him, Jared looked annoyed until he realized why, "I'm sorry please forgive me."

Hades paused before he spoke again. "Your family, like the bratty children they are, have me bound by a spell and makes me due their bidding. Your brother has taken it one step further and has decided to use me to steal your dearly beloved. Set me free and I'll let you find your truly beloved." He smiled.

"Find?" Daniel and Jared echoed.

"Yes find. She ran away this afternoon."

"Where is she!?" Jared panicked.

Hades shrugged, Jared felt queazy. His world was spinning around him. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get your parents, you stay here," he turned towards Hades, "is there any chance, that while I'm getting his family. That my friend can look for her?"

Hades sat there and considered this, finally nodding. Daniel brightened, "you stay here and find Mina," he placed his hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "And I'll get your family."

Jared smiled in relief, "sounds good. Thanks Daniel."

"Don't thank me. Thank Hades." Daniel whispered through a fake smile.

Jared nodded, and turned towards Hades, "thank you sir."

"Young man," Hades smiled, "if you succeed, it is I who will be thanking you."

* * *

The queen paced around the room, "that stupid infernal wretch! Because of her I may lose my son!"

She threw her self at her husbands lap. Teague watched in silence, he was about to say something when the doors to the throne room blew open with a loud crash.

"Your highness! Great news!" Daniel came in out of breath.

Maeve and Lucian looked up, "where's Jared!?" Lucian demanded.

"He's in the underworld looking for Mina!"

The queen and king looked very unimpressed.

"But there's a way to bring both of them back."

"Well what is it?" Lucian demanded impatiently.

"We have to go down to the underworld, and break the spell that bounds the reapers to your dispense."

Maeve and Lucian gawked. "Absolutely not!" they growled.

Daniel stared at them incredulously. "Seriously!? What the Hell!? There's a way to gain Jared's good graces and make him happy, not to mention it's the right thing to do!"

"How!? If she truly died-" Maeve sneered cutting him off.

"She did not die! She was in fact kidnapped by Hades himself."

"Hades?" Lucian dismissed.

Daniel growled in frustration. "Hades, the fourth Horseman, death, what ever you want to call him- the guy who kidnapped him. Is willing to come to an agreement. And your turning your noses up to it!?"

"Our spell isn't over Him, so no! No deal." Maeve replied stubbornly. "Our curse does not extend towards him. Therefore, we won't do it."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. The guy we met down there who kidnapped her was the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. The guy who is chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time, up till earlier today, the last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. Your spell is over him as well. And he wants it to END!"

"The spell we have over the Reapers is too value able," Maeve tried to reason.

Daniel stared at them, _unfreaking believable!_ He thought. "No! But Teague made this deal! And it's time to strike a new one!"

"What are you talking about!?" Both the queen and king said at the same time.

"Teague made him do it!" Daniel insisted.

"Impossible!" Lucian waving his hand, dismissing the notion.

"No! Not impossible! And Teague knows it!" Daniel turned to look at Teague.

They all turned towards him, Teague was in the corner smirking. "It's true I have bounded Death, to our little spell-"

"Teague! How could you!?" Lucian gasped.

"How did you!?" Maeve marveled.

Teague cut them all off, "it would be pointless."

"And how come!?"

"If she isn't dead by now, she will be soon!"

"Why!?" Daniel demanded.

"Because, like death told you, she's somewhere in the underworld, he'll never find her, and if he does, it will be a miracle if he makes it out alive."

"And whys that?" Maeve asked suddenly paling.

"Because she ran her little pretty ass into Tartuaus." He asked sounding smug. "If Jared goes after her, he'll die."

Daniel lunged at him, "you ass!" Pinning him against the wall. "You know he'll go after her!"

"Then Jared will just have to die going in after her." He chuckled darkly.

"NO!" Maeve cried, balling her fists.

"Dear-" Lucian moved towards her, trying to comfort her.

"No! I will not lose my son another time!" She got up, shaking her husband away, and walked out of the room.

"There are you going?" Teague asked.

"I'm going to get my son!" She growled.

* * *

"So where's Mina?" Jared demanded.

"I told you I don't know. She's somewhere here. But she ran off."

"And you haven't retrieved her?" Jared asked incredulously.

"It's not my job." Hades glowered.

Jared glared, "well can you tell me where she ran off too?"

He pointed into the dark abyss. Jared gulped, this wasn't good... He began to walk towards that direction but Hades stopped him.

"Nah-uh not so fast, buddy boy."

"You see, Mina is running with a new crowd these and not a lively one at that. You see she ran into Tartarus..."

"TARTARUS!?" Jared fumed, he had heard about the place over the centuries...and it wasn't anything good like a vacation in Hawaii...

"Uh huh. You see your going to have to go in there to go and get her," he snapped his fingers, and a pit appeared.

"Are you sure you want to go down there?" Hades whispered in his ears.

Jared glared at him, but nodded.

"Well you're free to go and get her." Hades said.

Jared gave him one last look before jumping. As he did, Hades looked thoughtful.

"Oh did I mention that you might die before you get to her...that's not a problem is it!?" He called after Jared.

* * *

Falling in a dark pit… filling her soul with utter despair and blackness? _What was happening to her? What was wrong?!_ Mina looked around her as she hit a hard dirty surface. A baby was crying.

 _Where was the baby? Why was it crying?_

She followed the hurtful cry sound despite the pain she felt.…

 _What happened to the baby? Ah! There it was crying again! Don't cry… don't cry…_ she told herself, crying. Crying for the baby and herself. She didn't know why she was crying. It was like she couldn't help it.

 _Where was she? Teague?… who was that? The name was familiar… Jared-Teague?_

It was becoming all fuzzy…

 _Who was she? What was that noise? What is a noise?_

She heard something move, creeping up beside her…

A screech in the air, echoing like a call to all the beast… calling for all to feast on its newfound prey.

She wanted to scream… but didn't remember how to… didn't remember how to show emotion…

Another curdling scream was sent out into the dark abyss and she felt bodies on her, biting her, tearing into her flesh...

Nails running down her back with tongues tasting her soft flesh. She let them. Let them start eating at her… _the noise_ … That was why the noise was so sad.

It was being eaten alive like she was.

It was already dead like she was going to be. _But what was a noise? What was sadness? What is pain? Is that what she was feeling?_

She was numb to the rips in her flesh, the pulling of her hair…the chunks of curls ripped out… the hot liquid flowing down her body… her soft lips being torn… Blood!

She was tasting and feeling blood!

Her memory flickered back and forth.

"Mina!" a deep voice called out. It was a pretty voice. A very pretty voice. She liked hearing it… she wanted to hear it again...

* * *

She blinked, her eyes opened slowly. The most unbearable anguish was consuming her body, overcoming it, just daring her to move to caused more excruciating agony. She squinted, trying to get used to the soft candlelight in the room, _where was she?_ _Where was her mother? Where were her friends?_

Without moving her head, she scanned the dimmed room with her eyes, it was so depressing… black and blue drapes hung over a non-existent window. There were shelves and shelves of scrolls… Candelabras decorated the room with a sinister glow and, from her view; she now realized that she was tucked away in the corner of the large room. She glanced back to her station and looked up as best she could at the man who was holding her… he looked so familiar to her and so kind, he had a few scratches on his cheeks. His arms were very inviting and she didn't mind at all that she was wrapped in them like a child. He didn't seem like he had any life in him, he was drained. _How would she get out of the place she was in, though?_

She couldn't walk, let alone move her head. She ached from head to toe and she was filthy! _What had happened to her?_ The man holding her stirred, his eyes opened, revealing two dark stormy grey orbs that released the latches of the windows to his own soul. He gave a small, sad smile as she just stared back at him in wonder and innocence.

"Who are you?" she asked.

A shocked expression replaced the one of sorrow as he stared wide eyed at her, "Mina?"

"Whose Mina? Why are you calling me Mina?" she whispered, averting her eyes and still somewhat enjoying the embrace she was in. The boys fingers were placed under her chin and slowly and softly tilted her head up, wary of her pain. She winced and gave a low hiss but let him guide her face to his.

"Your name is Mina...And you are mine." He added the last bit in with a hushed whisper that she could barely hear.

She thought about what he had said for a few moments, "My name is Wilhelmina. Not Mina! That's such a silly name… Mina."

She smiled at him and leaned into his chest, reveling in his arms… _they felt so good to her, so right. She belonged in them. And she obviously belonged to him. How was she not remembering anything?_

He shook his head, "You are my Mina."

"No I am Wilhelmina." She said with finality, "besides, how would you know what my name is?"

"Your mother is Sarah, your full name is Wilhelmina. But you find that name antiquated, and horrid. So you go by Mina." He stroked her hair with his cold hands. Mina stared at him with her bright brown eyes.

"If I am Mina, who are you?" she asked her eyes like an owls.

"I'm Jared. Your protector and your boyfriend." He spoke to her softly in almost a sing-song voice. She smiled happily. He grabbed her tighter to him, trying not to injure her, but stood up, Mina was lying helplessly in his arms. He carried her over to the bed and put her under the covers. Jared sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed some hair out of her face as he just stared at her intently.

"You need to get more rest. I will come back to help. For now, you need to sleep. I promise you will remember more once you wake up. And once you do, everything will be fine."

Mina smiled and slowly took his large hand into her small one and led it to rest on her cheek, "thank you for taking care of me."

Jared squeezed her hand softly, "you're welcome." He said in a hushed tone. He walked out the door.

Mina sighed as she closed her eyes, she really did need a nap, and she was glad Jared had told her to rest. She needed it. She felt so much better— just then, a door opened and right on the very threshold was the man responsible for her kidnapping in all his morbid glory.

But she didn't know that, her memory was slowly coming back to her.

Teague smiled at her, he walked up to her and sat on the edge of the bed like Jared had previously done a few hours before.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Teague looked at her in surprise, but then smiled.

He helped sit her up against the headboard of the bed, careful to not hurt her anymore than what she was already experiencing.

"I'm Jared's brother Teague."

"Do we know each other?" She asked.

"You could say that." He smirked.

"Are we friends?" She asked the perfect picture of innocence.

Teague had to control himself from bursting into fits of laughter. "We go way back." He assured.

He waved his hand. A tray of food appeared, and he set it down on the bed.

"No thank you." Mina said, abruptly.

"What's the matter?" He asked, surprised at her coldness.

"I'm not hungry." She replied.

"Jared would want you to eat."

"What is it?" she asked curious, slightly leaning over to see it.

"It's a pop tart." He said plainly.

She looked at him questioningly. "Do I like pop tarts?"

Teague nodded, giddily. "Their your favorite. Especially the strawberry flavored ones."

Mina nodded, and picked it up and began to eat it. _They were good,_ Mina ate it slowly.

Teague watched her eat it, smiling dastardly. He began to make small conversation with her. As Mina ate the pop tart, her memory was slowly coming back to her. When she finished eating the packet, her memory had come back to her. She tried her hardest to not turn around and smack him.

"Is something wrong?" Teague asked. A bitter laugh escaped her lips, she tried to calm down but her anger was boiling, she had never felt so much hatred before. Despite her pain, Mina grabbed the tray and dumped the food all over Teague.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG?!" Her hoarse voice screamed loudly, "NO! I WAS JUST KIDNAPPED, WHICH IM SURE YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO BE NICE AND FEED ME?! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!"

Teague got up, and walked away. Mina held her firmness until the moment he left the room. She screamed out in pain, _what was wrong with her?_ Mina quickly got out of bed, trying her best to ignore the pain, and once her feet touched the cold ground, she collapsed into its chilling grasp. She yelped and tears poured down her face, making her even more of a mess than she was before. _It had to somehow be Teague's fault that she was hurt! If he hadn't taken her in the first place, she wouldn't have gotten hurt and eaten alive by savage beasts! Where had she gone anyways? She was in the Underworld. But where? All she wanted was Jared. That may have sounded pathetic. But it was true. She wanted to boy she loved to be here with her. To comfort her. Would she be able walk out of this room? Or once again trapped in the hunger of those monsters that had already tried to ravage her before?_

Feeling liquid run down her stomach, she looked towards the awkward feeling, a huge open gash, a bite of human flesh was torn from her stomach and red liquid was bubbling and pouring out of her.

"Mina!" Jared and Daniel ran into the room. Jared scooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest as he brought her back to the bed, "I had closed this wound up, because you got out of bed, you ripped it. Be careful-" he murmured softly as he broke a piece of thread with his teeth and worked it into a needle.

"What are you doing here!?" Mina asked, tears running down her face again as she winced in pain as the needle went in and out if her skin.

"Shhh…" Jared cooed, feeling her forehead. "Mina I told you, I will always come for you." He kissed her forehead, "always."

"What's going on Jared?" She whispered.

"Teague made a reaper kidnap you. In order to cheat the story."

"What? Why?" She asked confused and outraged.

Daniel and him shrugged. "I don't know. Why, does he really need a reason." Jared grumbled.

"But unfortunately, since your still alive, you're still susceptible to do everything that can kill/hurt you normally." Daniel chimed in.

"Will I die?" Mina looked worried as she furrowed her brow.

Jared removed his hand, "I won't let you die here." He said seriously, looking her in the face, almost sadly. Mina bowed her head, Jared set the needle down and took a dagger out of his belt. He lifted her shirt up, open at the stomach so he would be able to work better and more effectively stitch up her open gash without the material getting in the way. "Drink this."

He set his knife down and pulled out a small vile of liquid, "It will help with the pain before I sew you up." Mina eyed him warily but did as she was told. She made a sour looking face which gave Jared a few soft chuckles as he watched her face turning into different expressions, "You know," Jared said, "If you had plugged your nose, you wouldn't have tasted it."

She glared at him, "You think you're so funny, don't you?"

Jared smiled crookedly, "I do! And you think so too!" He said kissing her forehead lovingly. He picked up the needle he had prepared and brought it to Mina's huge wound. "Do you feel that?" Jared asked as he threaded through some of her skin. Mina had made a wincing noise. She shook her head 'no' but it looked as though she was in severe pain. Jared kept going, trying to end her agony.

"Your hands are freezing cold! Next time you try to work on my wounds, put some gloves on!" She teased through the pain.

"But you don't feel any pain?" Jared looked up at her, pausing in his work. Mina shook her head 'no' once more. After several more minutes of tedious work, Jared finished the last stitch and cut the thread with his knife. He smiled at her, obviously he was pleased with his handiwork. Jared stood up after putting the needle and threads back into a small wooden case of intricate designs.

"What's going on?" She asked Jared.

He sighed, "I'm trying to get you out of here."

She looked at Daniel curiosity in her eyes. Daniel sighed and leaned against the foot board. As the two sat down to begin to tell her what had happened. When They heard a knock at the door. Daniel got up and opened the door, death or Hades, was staring at him.

"I request both of your presence." He stated solemnly.

Daniel stared at Jared, who sighed. "I'll be right back."

Mina nodded and watched the two boys walk out of the room. Mina sat there alone. A good half hour passed and Mina was getting impatient. Her mind kept playing games with her and kept recalling the last few hours... Mina couldn't handle it any longer... she had to get out of that room. She was in terrible pain; the potion had worn off long ago. But she did as best as she could towards the door and opened it, jiggling the handle first to make sure it was unlocked. She wandered out into the cold marble hallway and made her first right as she rounded a corner. Mina walked around she began to pull her hair out. She stormed around, she sighed coming across a shelf of things. Mina lifted an eyebrow, and began to study the items on there leaning heavily on it. She became particularly interested in a lyre that was on one of the shelves. She picked it up, it was made of wood. It was smooth and cool against her hands.

"That belonged to Orpheus," a familiar voice called behind her.

Mina whipped around, "Teague what do you want?"

Teague looked upset. "Me?"

Mina rolled her eyes, "no the invisible man."

Teague chuckled, he sat down at the great table in the room. He lifted his feet on to the table, "that, he said motioning to the lyre, "belong to Orpheus."

Mina nodded, "that's the guy who played the lyre to get his wife out of hell? And he was in the tale of the Golden Fleece."

Teague nodded. There were voices coming down the hall. "So it's settled."

Mina and Teague looked in the direction they were coming from, when Jared, and Daniel walked in.

"Mina!" Jared said running to her, "I thought you were-" she held her arms open, embracing Jared. She hugged him tightly never wanting to let him go. "Are you-" she took one of his hands, and kissed it, "I'm fine. Especially now that your here." She whispered. Jared's heart, was pounding.

"Can I go home now?" She asked. Jared looked down at her, "yes. Yes we can go home."

"Actually no she can't." Teague declared.

"And why not?" Jared growled tired of being told he couldn't take Mina away from the horrendous place.

"Because, Mina ate food in the underworld." Teague said smug. Jared stiffened, his eyes wide in terror.

"Mina-" he whispered looking at her in horror. Mina looked at him, taken aback. "I didn't! And why would it matter?"

"Yes you did!" Teague laughed

"Teague what are you talking about?" Daniel asked remaining calm, as everyone else seem to be in panic or deliriously happy..

"Mina think!" Jared gripped her shoulders. "Did you eat anything!?"

Mina was scared, thinking. "I ate a pop tart earlier that Teague gave me."

Jared paled.

"Jared?" Mina asked scared. "Why would that matter?"

"Because of the rule." Teague laughed with glee.

"What rule?"

"The rule that if someone eats in the underworld, they can't leave the underworld." Daniel replied.

Mina became scared, "but I thought that was only for pomegranates. You know like in the Persephone myth."

"No. The rule is any food," a deep melancholy voice replied. Mina jumped and turned around. Mina gaped as she saw a stark white skull staring at her. The figure walked in gracefully, almost hauntingly floating. The Fae king and queen following behind him. "It just happened to be that my Persephone happened to eat pomegranates." He continued.

Mina tried to fight the bubble of panic rising within her. "But I didn't know! Please! Teague! You bitch!" She cried. "You did it on purpose! When I still didn't have my memory!"

A muscle began twitching in Jared's jaw. "You did this!?" He whirled around to face him. The smile on Teague face was too much for Jared, he lunged at his brother. "You bitch! You knew about the rule!"

"Jared!" Mina cried, looking desperate.

Daniel pulled him off of Teague. "Jared!" He held him back. "He's not worth it."

Jared growled in frustration.

"So there's nothing I can do?" Mina asked Hades.

The king shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry." Mina couldn't help it, she broke down crying. "So what will happen to me?" She asked looking at the floor, tears clouding her vision.

"You will remain here with me and my shades, living here until you die."

Mina looked down at her hands Trying to take his words in. _I've lost my freedom because of a pop tart.._ she thought. She looked up, as Jared's eyes fell upon hers. "I'm so sorry Jared. I really am!" She whispered.

Jared strode to her, "it's not your fault," he whispered holding her close. "You didn't know..." She nodded in misery.

"Promise me you'll explain this to my mother, and tell her and Charlie that I love them."

Jared's heart stopped, "Mina.." He whispered in pain. "I'm not leaving you!?" He said, in one way in finality to Mina, and in another way begging Hades to let him stay.

"Even if I have to eat something to stay here, I'm not leaving you." Mina laughed through the tears, "you have to go." She whispered her mouth inches from his.

"Jared-" Mina said softly.

"No! I-I can't leave you here alone." He held her tightly. "Please Hades-" he asked desperate.

"Son!" Maeve and Lucian called, but Hades had silenced them.

Hades stood there thinking about it, "the son of people I absolutely loath, here in the underworld with me. Is there a down side to this? You realize you can't leave- even after she dies. You can't leave." He emphasized the severity of his decision to the prince.

"Jared-" Mina cried angry that he was considering it, but Jared just nodded not even looking at Mina.

"Well then you've got yourself a deal." Hades grinned evilly. "Then let's shake on it."

Mina threw herself in between them, "No! I can't let you do this! What about the other Grimm's!?" Mina asked desperate.

Jared looked at Daniel. "Would be willing to be the new Grimm Protector?"

Daniel gasped, "Jared. I don't think it will work like that."

"Doesn't matter. I'm staying here with Mina, even if it requires me to eat something to stay here." He had already made up his mind, he wasn't leaving her, period end of story.

"Jared! I'm ordering you not to do this!" Maeve commanded.

"Sorry mother, that is one order I'm going to have to disobey."

Mina stared at Jared, "why are you doing this?" She whispered.

"Because I love you." He whispered back. She stared up at him in amazement, "I can't let you do this." She whispered.

"And you won't stop me." He whispered, kissing her.

The queen gasped.

"Seriously?" Teague asking no one in particular, rolling his eyes at the situation. Jared continued staring at Mina, "if a-"

"Pop tart." Mina replied.

"Ah ok well if a pop tart is going to damn the love of my love life to the underworld, then I shall follow her."

"Wait a pop tart? Is that what you ate?" Daniel asked surprised, Mina nodded.

Daniel looked pensive, "isn't the rule only if she eats something that came from the underworld? Not if she just ate it here?"

Hades nodded.

"Mina how did you get the pop tart?" Daniel asked, suddenly becoming more like a lawyer/detective in that moment.

"Teague got it for me..." She asked confused as to where he was going with this.

Everyone stared at Daniel. Hades nodded his head smiling, following Daniels train of thought, chuckling.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mina asked looking at them.

"It means you are free to go." Hades replied.

Mina and Jared gasped, "are you serious?" She squealed speechless practically.

Mina's heart began to burst with joy. A grin spreading across her face. Jared and Mina stared at one another, "haha! This is best day ever!" He lifted Mina up by her waist and spinning her around, Mina squealed, as Jared pulled her head down kissing her wildly.

"What!? No you can't do this!" Teague cried.

"Actually I can. I'm the king of the underworld and last time I checked pop tarts don't grow from seeds." Hades replied cheekily.

Mina giggled, resting her head on Jared's shoulder. "Thank you, sir." She said sticking her head out from behind Jared to face Hades. The king of the underworld smiled. "Jared take me home please." Mina whispered looking back at him.

Jared beamed at Mina, "with pleasure." He whispered.

"On one more condition," Hades retorted, "It is not so simple, to leave with Mina. Like Orpheus, she shall returned to you, but you must lead her out of the Underworld. You must walk before her so that she can follow in your shadows. There is one stipulation. You cannot look at her once you are leaving. Never gaze upon her or you shall lose her again. This is the only way I can see some kind of sacrifice being made."

Jared looked annoyed, _seriously he could still lose her!?_ He nodded, however ready to be reunited with Mina again. The task sounded easy enough to him. Mina smiled, brightly at him and said, "thank you."

Hades shook his head. "The other souls will be jealous and will try to whisper things to you, Jared. Ignore them. Do not believe the things they say. She will be behind you. Believe in the love you share. Ignore all else."

Jared grinned, "As you wish." Hades could not tell if Jared was not taking the warnings seriously, but unable to do anything about it, he sighed and gestured towards the river where Charon stood, waiting for them to cross over. "Thank you!" Mina called once more.

Hades flicked his wrist so that a large orb appeared before him, displaying the progress of the couple and the rest of their group, as they held hands in the boat, staring into each other's eyes. "This is where you let her stay behind you, Jared. Do not look at her or you shall lose her." His whispered his voice was somehow magnified till it was heard by everyone.

He nodded and released Mina, passing Cerberus as he did so. The silly animal tilted his head in a doggy goodbye and woofed happily. Jared took a deep breath before entering the cave that would lead to earth. He looked around, wondering what it was that Hades had warned him about. He searched the dark crevices of the cave walls, but found nothing. Confused, he walked further into the cave. Relieved that he had felt nothing, he walked further with more confidence. Maybe his love for Mina was so great that he would not be troubled.

His Mina. Her beauty was beyond anything he knew. Suddenly, he felt a strong urge to see her once more. He almost turned to look at her before catching himself and continuing on his path, shaking off the odd feeling. As he walked the path, he began feeling a strong doubt that she was behind him. The urge to turn to her was so great, he had to stop, taking several deep breaths before continuing forward.

Daniel noticed and stood behind him, "don't think about it! I've got you bro!"

He patted his back. Jared smiled refusing to look back at him in fear that Hades would consider that cheating or something. He felt as though the air he was travelling through was thick, his body trying to pull him to look behind to ensure that Mina still followed. He grunted with the effort to continue forward. All of a sudden, he began thinking things he knew he could not come up with on his own. His own voice whispered in his mind, _"Hades did not allow her to follow. He wants Mina. He's secretly working with Teague. Why do you think he gave you yet another chance to lose her_. He shook his head, fighting the compulsion to turn to mina. Jeez he now understood why Orpheus had problems doing this. He forced himself further through the cave and all of a sudden, he saw a light. He knew he was nearing the end. He dragged himself further, ignoring the voices whispering horrifying things in his mind of what Hades would do to Mina. Of how he was such a fool to believe the Lord of Death. He practically ran for the entrance past the others. Tears filled his eyes, leaking down his cheeks as he fought endlessly against the compulsion to turn.. Suddenly, the air thinned and he was able to drag air into his empty lungs. He pulled himself up, finally able to walk freely. He almost laughed with joy, seeing the cave entrance looming a few feet up ahead. He ran as the voices disappeared from his mind. As he reached the lip of the cave, he heard Mina release a blood curdling scream of pain, which rose from behind him.

He almost turned around, if it weren't for the fact that Daniel had heard Mina's gasp, at what Jared was doing. He wouldn't have launched himself between them. So that Daniel was right behind him, and couldn't see Mina. He shoved Jared out farther away, midway as Jared was turning, falling on top of him. Giving Mina enough room to run out.

"Thanks Daniel." Jared heaved.

"Your lucky I was there." Daniel grumbled rolling over. Jared nodded, "can I look?" He asked slightly impatient. Mina grinned, "yes!" Mina gushed. Jared leapt off the ground kissing Mina passionately.

"I love you. And don't ever make me do something like that again." He begged. Mina nodded happily crying. As the rest of his family came out of the Cave.

"Take me home now Jared." She whispered. Her mouth inches from his.

"As you wish." He grinned.

* * *

 _ **BackStory:**_

 _ **So in this tale I had Mina complete 3 Greek myths. The raping of Persephone, The ancient legend of Orpheus and Eurydice, and Theseus and Pirithous. But you see there are all issues in Mina and Jared completing each myth. Persephone has to stay in Hell for 6 months out of the year, Orpheus turns around loses Eurydice, and Pirithous doesn't leave with Persephone. So I tried a combination of all three in order to hopefully stay true to some aspects of the Myths.**_

 _ ** In which (In order of appearance of who each character was..)**_

 _ **Charlie: Poor farmer who watches persephone be kidnapped. He watched his sister get kidnapped by persephone.**_

 _ **Mina: Persephone, tricked to eating something in order to stay in Underworld, was kidnapped by Hades, was attempted to be rescued by Jared, which almost failed.**_

 _ **Mina: Eurydice; was forced to travel behind love of life in order to escape the Underworld**_

 _ **Jared: Hermes-retrieved Mina back to the surface- and also Pirithous, was trying to kidnap Mina back to the surface but failed...almost.**_

 _ **Daniel: Theseus/Hercules, companion to Jared, as Theseus was to Pirithous, and went back to retrieve him like Hercules did for Pirithous.**_

 _ **Hades: was Hades**_

 _ **The Abduction:**_

Persephone used to live far away from the other gods, a goddess within Nature herself before the days of planting seeds and nurturing plants. In the Olympian telling, the gods Hermes and Apollo had wooed Persephone; but Demeter rejected all their gifts and hid her daughter away from the company of the Olympian gods. The story of her abduction by Hades against her will, is traditionally referred to as the Rape of Persephone. It is mentioned briefly in Hesiod's Theogony, and told in considerable detail in the Homeric Hymn to Demeter. Zeus, it is said, permitted Hades, who was in love with the beautiful Persephone, to carry her off as her mother Demeter was not likely to allow her daughter to go down to Hades. Persephone was gathering flowers with the Oceanids along with Artemis and Athena—the Homeric Hymn says—in a field when Hades came to abduct her, bursting through a cleft in the earth. Demeter, when she found her daughter had disappeared, searched for her all over the earth with Hecate's torches. In most versions she forbids the earth to produce, or she neglects the earth and in the depth of her despair she causes nothing to grow. Helios, the sun, who sees everything, eventually told Demeter what had happened and at length she discovered the place of her abode. Finally, Zeus, pressed by the cries of the hungry people and by the other deities who also heard their anguish, forced Hades to return Persephone.[

Hades indeed complied with the request, but first he tricked her, giving her some pomegranate seeds to eat. Persephone was released by Hermes, who had been sent to retrieve her, but because she had tasted food in the underworld, she was obliged to spend a third of each year (the winter months) there, and the remaining part of the year with the gods above.[72]With the later writers Ovid and Hyginus, Persephone's time in the underworld becomes half the year. Before Persephone was abducted by Hades, the shepherd Eumolpus and the swineherd Eubuleus, saw a girl being carried off into the earth which had violently opened up, in a black chariot, driven by an invisible driver. Eubuleus was feeding his pigs at the opening to the underworld when Persephone was abducted by Plouton. His swine were swallowed by the earth along with her, and the myth is an etiology for the relation of pigs with the ancient rites in Thesmophoria, and in Eleusis. Various local traditions place Persephone's abduction in a different location. The Homeric hymn mentions the _Nysion_ (or Mysion), probably a mythical place which didn't exist on the map. The locations of this mythical place may simply be conventions to show that a magically distant chthonic land of myth was intended in the remote past. When Demeter and her daughter were reunited, the Earth flourished with vegetation and color, but for some months each year, when Persephone returned to the underworld, the earth once again became a barren realm. This is an origin story to explain the seasons.

 _ **So really neat right? Basically I had Mina be Persephone, Hades as Hades, and the pop tarts as the pomegranates, and Jared played the part of Hermes. But having Mina go to the Underworld for 6 months would totally dampen my alternative universe plot, so I incorporated two other myths, to get Mina out of the Underworld. But Since Mina didn't eat something that grew in the underworld, I used that technicality to get her out of there!**_

 _ **But wait!? Hermes wasn't in love with Persephone. And like Hades would make it that easy for them to leave? So naturally I had to incorporate the myth of...**_

 _ **The ancient legend of Orpheus and Eurydice,**_

The most famous story in which Orpheus figures is that of his wife Eurydice (sometimes referred to as Euridice and also known as Argiope). While walking among her people, the Cicones, in tall grass at her wedding, Eurydice was set upon by a satyr. In her efforts to escape the satyr, Eurydice fell into a nest of vipers and suffered a fatal bite on her heel. Her body was discovered by Orpheus who, overcome with grief, played such sad and mournful songs that all the nymphs and gods wept. On their advice, Orpheus travelled to the underworld and by his music softened the hearts of Hades and Persephone (he was the only person ever to do so), who agreed to allow Eurydice to return with him to earth on one condition: he should walk in front of her and not look back until they both had reached the upper world. He set off with Eurydice following, and, in his anxiety, as soon as he reached the upper world, he turned to look at her, forgetting that both needed to be in the upper world, and she vanished for the second time, but now forever.

The story in this form belongs to the time of Virgil, who first introduces the name of Aristaeus (by the time of Virgil's Georgics, the myth has Aristaeus chasing Eurydice when she was bitten by a serpent) and the tragic outcome. Other ancient writers, however, speak of Orpheus's visit to the underworld in a more negative light; according to Phaedrus in Plato's Symposium, the infernal gods only "presented an apparition" of Eurydice to him. Ovid says that Eurydice's death was not caused by fleeing from Aristaeus but by dancing with naiads on her wedding day. In fact, Plato's representation of Orpheus is that of a coward, as instead of choosing to die in order to be with the one he loved, he instead mocked the gods by trying to go to Hades to bring her back alive. Since his love was not "true"—he did not want to die for love—he was actually punished by the gods, first by giving him only the apparition of his former wife in the underworld, and then by being killed by women.

The story of Eurydice may actually be a late addition to the Orpheus myths. In particular, the name Eurudike ("she whose justice extends widely") recalls cult-titles attached to Persephone. According to the theories of poet Robert Graves, the myth may have been derived from another Orpheus legend, in which he travels to Tartarus and charms the goddess Hecate.

The myth theme of not looking back, an essential precaution in Jason's raising of chthonic Brimo Hekate under Medea's guidance, is reflected in the Biblical story of Lot's wife when escaping from Sodom. More directly, the story of Orpheus is similar to the ancient Greek tales of Persephone captured by Hades and similar stories of Adonis captive in the underworld. However, the developed form of the Orpheus myth was entwined with the Orphic mystery cults and, later in Rome, with the development of Mithraism and the cult of Sol Invictus.

 _ **Don't y'all love my scholarly analysis of this tale? I won't lie I actually read all those essays by Plato and Ovid, but Wikipedia gives a great short version of it. So anyways, Hades tells Orpheus, that in order to leave with Eurydice, there must be a sacrifice, a fine print, if you will. So Jared as Orpheus, has to walk out of Hell alone, not looking at Mina. Unforunately he does fail, so my catch was Daniel pushing Jared as he turned around and Mina quickly running outside.**_

 _ **Theseus and Pirithous**_

Theseus and Pirithous pledged to kidnap and marry daughters of Zeus. Theseus chose Helen and together they kidnapped her and decided to hold onto her until she was old enough to marry. Pirithous chose Persephone. They left Helen with Theseus' mother, Aethra and traveled to the Underworld. Hades knew of their plan to capture his wife, so he pretended to offer them hospitality and set a feast; as soon as the pair sat down, snakes coiled around their feet and held them there. Theseus was eventually rescued by Heracles but Pirithous remained trapped as punishment for daring to seek the wife of a god for his own.

 _ **Alright the third and final myth, most people don't know this one, and I totally thought about elaborating on this to in the story, butI made references to this tale...**_

 _ **1) "Consider me the Theseus to your Pirithous." He smiled. Jared smiled and the two friends went off to the Underworld..." AKA the myth above.**_

 _ **So I totally thought about having Jared leave Teague behind, and Hades setting a feast for Jared and Daniel when they got there, but I don't know. Maybe I'll re write this one day. However though its not completely true, Jared was Pirithous, and Daniel was Theseus/Heracles. Daniel was "let go," only to retrieve the parents, and was saved by Daniel. I know totally lame sorry...**_


End file.
